Early Morning Exercise
by RubberDuckies
Summary: It's too early in the morning to be working out or doing any sort of extraneous activities...unless it's sex... Naruto x Itachi YAOI PWP


**I wrote this a while ago and totally forgot to upload it here...^^; This was written for Strailo on y!gallery for the Writer's Holiday Swap. It is, very simply, NaruIta porn in a basement-gym. Enjoy:3**

Itachi tried not to drag his feet down the stairs to the gym. It was too early in the morning to be doing any extraneous activities—except for maybe sex. Of course, that's what he grumbled to himself every morning when the alarm clock went off with a shriek at the ass-crack of dawn and he had to extract himself from the warm comfort of his bed to go work-out in the basement. Having a body as glorious as Itachi's was nice and all, but was it really _necessary_? It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone or attract anyone's attention, so really, what was the point of putting himself through this torture? Itachi sighed. Well, since he was already up, he might as well do it...

Promising himself that tomorrow he'd sleep until noon and only get up to pee and have ice cream—even though he promised himself that _every _morning and never did it—he pushed open the door to the home gym to get started—only to stop dead in his tracks to stare at the person already there.

The person hadn't heard him open the door because they had headphones on and was listening to their music loud enough that Itachi could hear it quite clearly from across the room. He was laying on the bench-press, lifting twice the weight Itachi could with relative ease, as he hummed along with the music. His blond hair was usually golden and shiny—if a bit unruly—but it had darkened with sweat and was sticking to his forehead—as was his thin, white shirt that had become pretty much see-through, Itachi noticed with a start.

He'd known Naruto for quite a while and he even liked him somewhat. He wasn't the kind of person Itachi usually cared for, but anyone who could irritate his little brother to the extent that Naruto did was good in Itachi's book. He could be pretty comical at times, too-not that the Uchiha would ever admit that out loud. But even after knowing for so long, Itachi had never noticed how incredible the younger man's body was. Sure, his face was more than a little easy on the eyes, and sometimes Itachi absently wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked, but that had been it. He was Sasuke's friend and therefore off-limits. Sasuke probably wouldn't care all that much if Itachi slept with one of his friends, but Itachi would, so he made it a habit not to look too closely at his little brother's friends—which was hard sometimes, because Sasuke seemed to be good at making friends with sexy people…

The chink of the bar being replaced brought Itachi out of his reverie. He had to physically shake himself to get his mind out of the gutter and force himself to focus on the blond. Naruto was startled to see him when he sat up. The surprise on his face was quickly replaced with one of the man's famous million dollar smiles, however, and Itachi found himself relaxing—though he hadn't even realized he'd been tense to begin with.

"Morning!" Naruto said brightly as he wiped his face and the back of his neck with a towel. He took his headphones off, but let the music keep playing.

Itachi grunted in reply. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed nervously and bent down to pick up his water bottle from the floor as an excuse to avert his gaze. "Well…I got into an _argument _with someone at the gym I used to go to and sort of got banned from the place. Sasuke said it was okay if I used your guys' for a while until I found another gym."

"How long did you have to nag him to get his permission?" Itachi asked flatly.

"Three days."

Itachi smirked and walked further into the open center of the room. He sat down on the floor and began to stretch. He'd never worked out with someone else before; maybe it would prove to be something he'd repeat later. Plus, it gave Itachi plenty of chances to _not _ogle Naruto and his well-proportioned and deliciously hard body. "What was the _argument _about?" he asked, mostly to distract himself.

"I'm not really sure, actually…"

Bent down over his left leg, Itachi angled his head to look up at Naruto with a frown. "How do you not know what the argument was about?"

Naruto shrugged and moved forward to sit on the edge of the bench. He picked up a twenty pound dumbbell which he held straight out to the side in his right hand. He brought the weight slowly down until his arm was parallel with his body and then slowly brought it back up. He did that several times, but Itachi didn't really note any of it. He was too preoccupied with how far he could see up Naruto's baggy pant leg. _He wasn't wearing any underwear.  
_  
"We weren't arguing about anything, really." Naruto's voice snapped Itachi back to the here and now and he quickly turned to stare at his ankle again, but then his neck disobeyed him and turned him to glance back up. "I think he was just pissed-off because I could lift more weight than he could even though he'd been working out longer than me," Naruto thankfully went on while Itachi stared.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. Well, he knew he should _look away_, but he just couldn't. The view was teasing him, showing him a toned thigh that curved up into a tight ass and just the very bottom of Naruto's junk nestled in blond curls. He licked his lips and struggled to concentrate on what Naruto was saying.

Except he wasn't saying anything.

Unease blossomed in Itachi's stomach and reluctantly he looked up at Naruto's face. He was staring at him with a smile and eyes narrowed knowingly—_smugly_.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, and Itachi suddenly realized the blond had done it on purpose. He didn't know what to say to that. "If you want, I could just take them off altogether and make it easier for you," Naruto suggested in a voice that had dropped a few octaves. Itachi had to clench his jaw and dig his nails into the floor to keep from shivering.

Unbidden, Naruto stood up and began to untie the drawstring on his shorts. Something occurred to Itachi when he sat up and watched. "Sasuke doesn't know you're down here, does he?" Naruto flashed him a grin and that was answer enough. "Won't he be upset if he finds out we slept together?" Itachi wasn't going to try and fool himself into thinking they _weren't_ going to have sex. He hadn't been able to stop himself from simply looking up the man's pants, or keep him from taking his pants off; there was no way he was going to be able to keep his _own _pants on.

The knot conquered, Naruto's shorts slipped off his hips and pooled around his ankles. He had no tan line, Itachi noticed, and it made him wonder if Naruto _ever _wore underwear. The thought of Naruto going commando on a regular basis made his cock twitch and he licked his lips again as he eyed the now bared half-erection.

"He'll get over it," Naruto said dismissively and took a step towards Itachi, who held a hand out to him. He took Itachi's smaller hand in his calloused one and easily pulled him up to his feet and into his arms.

His mind still whirling with the fact that Naruto had planned this, Itachi brought his hands up to fist chunks of his hair. He crushed their mouths together and pressed himself as flush to the younger man as he could-the blond's growing erection trapped between them. Itachi had to fight Naruto to gain control over the kiss and plunge his tongue into his mouth, but it was worth it. Naruto was sweet and tasted vaguely of some sort of citrus fruit he must have eaten for breakfast.

Naruto's hands smoothed down Itachi's back and groped his ass shamelessly before giving a quick slap to his left cheek, which earned Naruto a sharp bite of his bottom lip. The severity of the punishment was lost on the blond, however, when Itachi ground against him at the same time. Naruto groaned and his head fell back, leaving his neck exposed and wide open for an attack.

The soft flesh of his neck was warm and salty in Itachi's mouth. Naruto's scent—heady and masculine—filled his nose and Itachi sucked harder on his neck, biting down gently and swallowing his pulse. Naruto moaned and Itachi bit harder. His hands released the blond's hair and went to work removing the man's shirt. Naruto was a bit reluctant to let go of Itachi's ass to get his shirt off, but the Uchiha gave him no choice.

Once the shirt was off, Itachi stepped back to admire the very naked, very aroused Naruto. His hair was sticking up in an even messier chaos than usual. Itachi's eyes slid over his lightly flushed face and neck, over his broad shoulders, and down his nicely sculpted torso. He licked his lips at the sight of his hardened nipples, and bit the bottom one when his gaze settled on his angry erection. Precum beaded and dripped down his length to disappear into the thatch of dusty blond curls surrounding the base.

Naruto smoothed his hands down his stomach, catching Itachi's attention. He glanced up at his face. The blond was watching him with dark, lust-filled eyes that stirred heat in the pit of Itachi's belly. His gaze returned to the man's wandering hands to watch them slid up and down his body. His left hand went up his chest and neck, and then came back down to tease his own nipples. The right went down to wrap around his cock. He squeezed himself, easing more of the milky liquid out and slicking himself with it as he pumped it, rubbing his thumb over the slit at the top every once in a while.

Itachi hadn't realized he was panting until Naruto spoke.

"Are you just going to watch, or are you gonna come play, too?" he asked seductively, his deepened voice sending shivers up the elder man's spine.

Itachi licked his lips again and stepped forward—to shove Naruto in the chest and send him toppling backwards. He fell back onto the bench-press, sitting down hard, and looked up at Itachi incredulously. Itachi just smirked and gracefully went to his knees before Naruto and spread his legs apart. The blond had been about to say something, but the gesture had silenced him. Itachi trailed kisses down Naruto's belly and slid his tongue back up the length of his erection. He wrapped his lips around the head and _sucked_, reveling in the sounds that spilled from the blond's mouth from the action. He breathed Itachi's name and slid a hand into his hair reflexively.

Naruto's hand put a little pressure on the back of his head in askance and Itachi obliged him, swallowing Naruto as deep as he could, and leaving the rest for his hand to grip. Naruto praised the action and Itachi set himself an even pace. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue stroking the bottom of his erection and his lips caressing the rest.  
Still encouraging him, Naruto leaned forward over Itachi and clawed his shirt up his back to bunch up at his armpits. He tugged on the shirt some more and Itachi finally had to release Naruto's cock to allow the blond to pull the shirt off of him. Once the shirt was off, Itachi immediately lifted himself up enough to kiss Naruto fiercely and trail licks and nips down his collar bone and attach himself to his right nipple. Naruto's hands pulled his pony tail out and cradled his head to his chest while his other hand explored his bare back. His calloused hands tickled the sensitive skin of his lower back and Itachi couldn't help but shudder.

"Take them off," Naruto ordered, pushing at the top of his pants.

Itachi nipped one last time at the nipple in his rose before standing up. He looked down and Naruto with his head tilted slightly to the side and waited. Naruto eventually got the hint and pulled the drawstring on Itachi's sweatpants. He pushed both his pants and underwear down partway and let them fall the rest to pool at his ankles. Itachi stepped out of them and carelessly kicked them to the side. He lifted a foot around Naruto's leg and settled himself in the man's lap, his arms wrapped around neck.

Naruto cupped his ass and pressed their groins together and reminding Itachi that he had an aching erection too. He'd successfully been ignoring it so far, but now that he was naked and his dick was rubbing so deliciously against Naruto's stomach, the blond's erection pressed right next to his, he was painfully aware of it again. He leaned closer, pressing Naruto's face into his neck, and rocked his hips against him in a steady rhythm.

Naruto moaned as he sucked at Itachi's neck and nibbled his earlobes. His hands ran up and down his thighs while he moved, encouraging the movements. His right hand found its way lower into the crevice of Itachi's ass and rubbed over his hole, eliciting a small sound from the Uchiha. He took the hand away for a moment to press his fingers into Itachi's mouth. They were thoroughly coated with saliva before being removed and returning to Itachi's entrance. Naruto teased him a bit more, drawing circles around the rim and pressing in just up to the first knuckle; but when Itachi growled and viciously bit his earlobe, Naruto relented and pressed two fingers inside the Uchiha as far as they would go.

Itachi bit back a moan and forced himself not to clench around the intrusion. To distract himself, he reached between their bodies to clasp their erections together with both hands and stroke them while he continued to rock against him. The fingers inside him stretched apart and a third was added. They thrust in and out, scraping that special spot and Itachi thought he might go mad from the sensation mixed with the friction against his cock before he came.

"Naruto," Itachi growled impatiently and dug his fingernails into the man's shoulders. Naruto understood and removed his fingers. Itachi took Naruto's cock in hand and lifted himself up just enough to align the engorged flesh with his entrance, and then sat down on it slowly. His mouth dropped open of its own accord as his eyes fluttered shut. Naruto's cock was thicker than he'd thought and he thought maybe he could have done with a bit more preparation, but it was too late for that now, so he just had to bare the uncomfortable stretch for a bit.

Naruto keened when he was fully sheathed. Itachi undulated his hips and Naruto's head fell back, a moan spilling from his lips. He propped a hand behind himself on the barely padded bench and leaned back to make it easier to thrust up into the Uchiha. His hips snapped up of their own accord and at their own pace. Itachi met each one just as forcefully, lifting himself up and letting gravity do the rest.

Naruto began to growl almost angrily whenever their hips met with a resounding _smack!_ until he finally lost it. Without any warning, he stood up, pushing Itachi off of him. Confused, Itachi stumbled back and almost fell, but Naruto caught his wrist and yanked him to his feet again. He pushed Itachi towards the bench and forced him to his knees. Bending him over the bench, he pushed Itachi's cheeks apart and plunged into him again roughly. Itachi couldn't help but cry out that time, especially not when Naruto started an unforgiving pace, slamming into him with all the might his powerful body allowed him.

Itachi clawed at the meager padding on the bench and struggled to keep up with Naruto and push back into each vigorous thrust. But he couldn't, especially after Naruto practically lifted his knees off the floor. So he just held on and tried not to whimper.

He knew Naruto was going to cum when the man started whining in his ear, probably unaware that he was doing it at all. The whine turned to a keen and then a shout when he finally came. Itachi could feel the heat of his cum filling him and trickling out down his thighs. The sensation made him feel incredibly slutty, but he loved it.

Naruto rested for a moment, still inside Itachi, but when the Uchiha purposefully clenched around him, he grunted and pulled Itachi off the bench and laid him across his front. Itachi leaned back against him and brought his arms up to grip sweaty blond locks in his hands. Naruto's hands caressed their way down his torso, teasing him all the way down to his burning erection. He took Itachi in his right hand and stroked him while rubbing absently at his inner thigh with his other hand. He was beginning to soften, but he rocked into Itachi gently even so.

Itachi clutched at the hair in his hands and thrust into the hand encasing his dick and finally let himself moan when Naruto hit that spot inside him and he came, spilling his load into the blond's waiting hand.

Naruto hummed in approval and lay back, pulling Itachi with him. Itachi rolled off Naruto to the side and they rested for a time. Eventually Itachi tiredly grabbed for his shirt nearby to clean himself up, but Naruto snatched it from him and tossed it away.

"Don't bother," he said with a grin, "We're hardly finished yet."

As it turned out, Itachi got a better work-out that morning that he'd had in a while.

**I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!:D**


End file.
